DEL ODIO AL AMOR -AUTOR: GOKU-MILK LOVE
by goku- milk love
Summary: alguien que tanto odias se convierte en alguien muy querido
1. PRIMER DIA DE CLASES

**DEL ODIO AL AMOR**

**Era un caluroso día en una ciudad gobernada por un rey amable y sumamente rico y en unos de los cuartos del hermoso y grande castillo yacía dormida una adorable y bella chica de cabello negro ,piel blanca y ojos de color azabache ,era la princesa de la ciudad Paoz e hija del rey OX SATAN .**

**En la habitación entro una criada diciendo:**

**CRIADA: Buenos día princesa**

**Suspirando la chica dice: ya te dije que no me llames así ,puedes llamarme milk **

**CRIADA: está bien Prin….. Digo señorita milk**

**MILK: bueno así me gusta, y para que me llamaste es muy temprano no vez que tengo sueño.**

**Señorita no se acuerda que hoy es su primer día de clases- dijo la criada con una gran sonrisa**

**Es hoy estoy de mala hoy –dice milk saltando de la cama al armario para vestirse **

**Bueno alístese que la limosina llega en 30 minutos –dice la criada saliendo del cuarto**

**En 30 minutos no!-dice milk mientras se cambia su piyama se pone una blusa de color negra, una falda roja arriba de las rodilla y unas botas negras.**

**Hola hija como estas –dice OX SATAN **

**Bien pero los dejo me tengo que ir al colegio (milk estaba en la secundaria)**

**Esta bien pero te cuidas y no hagas relajo ok-dice ox satan **

**No soy relajosa bueno adiós-dice milk dándole un beso a su padre y se retira del castillo.**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR :Bueno no se si le guste la historia es el primer capitulo porfavor comente si le gusto o no eso me ayudaría mucho a sus comentario gracias .**

**BESOS3**


	2. CONOCIENDO NUEVOS AMIGOS

Bueno aquí le dejo el capítulo #2

CONOCIENDO NUEVOS AMIGOS

En otro lugar apartado en la ciudad Satán en una casa lujosa un chico

Papa para que me llamabas que tengo prisa-dice el chico de cabellos alborotados y ojos azabaches

BARDOCK: no me hables en ese tono muchachito ok, te llame porque hoy vamos a tener una cena con el rey de la ciudad Paoz.

Pero voy a estar ocupado con mi novia-dice el chico

Goku!-dice bardock furioso

Goku: pe..pe…pe...pero-dijo goku

Va a ser una cena importante para mí y para ti, puedes andar con tu amiguita otro día

No sé si para mi es importante pero no quiero ir –dice goku

No se si no vas te dejo sin dinero por un mes ok-dice bardock sabiendo q eso lo iba a convencer

Está bien pero bulma no es mi amiga es mi novia –dice goku mientras sale de la habitación y se dirige al colegio

EN EL COLEGIO HIGH SCHOOL STAR ORANGE

Milk muy fácilmente iba haciendo amigos en un chasquear de dedos

Hola soy Videl eres nueva verdad.

Milk: si soy nueva me llamo Milk Satán es un gusto conocerte

Bueno ellas son mi amigas te la presento ella es 18, Pan

y Bra.

Que bonitos nombres tienen, y ellos quienes son –dice milk

Muchachos venga no sean malo-dice 18

Que quieres 18 –dice un chico calvo con seis puntitos en la frente

Muchachos le presento a Milk Satán –dice Pan

Hola Milk yo soy Gohan y ellos son Krillin, Goten, Trunks y 17

Hola milk eres tan linda - dice 17

Gracias – dice milk mientras se sonroja

El timbre suena y milk y sus nuevos amigos se dirigen a su salón de clases

Oye milk veo que te agrado 17 verdad – dice videl golpeándola con el codo

Si me agrado es tan lindo más dicho todos son muy lindos

Gohan es mío –dice videl

Que es tu novio –dice milk

Si 18 es novia de Krillin ,Pan es novia de Trunks y Bra es novia de Goten –dice videl

Y 17 que no tiene –pregunta milk

No porque preguntas-dice videl

Por nada –dice milk sonrojándose

Ujummm van a entra señoritas o la anoto como fugadas – dice el maestro

Si –dicen milk y videl entrando

Tomen todos asiento gracias, parece que tenemos a una nueva alumna dígame su nombre señorita – dice el profesor

Soy Milk Satán

Bueno es muy corto creo espero que le guste mi historia por favor comenten si está bien o mal para arreglarla y que quede bien en el siguiente capítulo aparecerá goku y vendrá lo bueno.

Sayonara


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola aquí le dejo el 3 capitulo lo he subido el mismo día porque estoy libre en este capítulo no le puse nombre porque no se me viene ninguno.**

**Bueno léanlo y opinan y si le gusta comente.**

**Pensamientos están subrayados.**

**CAPITULO #3**

**Me llamo Milk Satán **

**Bueno señorita Milk tome asiento – dice el profesor**

**Donde me siento**** –piensa Milk mientra camina por el salón de clases**

**Aquí ven siéntate – dice 17 alzando la mano**

**Que porque 17 me dice que me siente con él no es que me cayó mal ,a cambio me agrada pero nunca me he sentado con hombres mi escuela ha sido solo de niñas –**** piensa milk- está bien ya voy**

**Hola milk toma asiento – dice 17 **

**Gracias – dice Milk mientra se sienta**

**En ese instante entran dos personas**

**Lo sentimos muchos profesor es que se no hizo tarde – dice el chico de cabellos alborotados **

**Bueno esta vez no los castigare vallan siéntense – dice el profesor**

**Gracias – dice una chica de cabellos azul**

**Quienes son ellos –pregunta milk**

**La chica es la más millonaria de esta ciudad es Bulma Brief y el chico es su novio Son Goku – dice 17**

**Así que ella es la más millonaria**** –piensa milk soltando una risa malévola**

**Que pasa milk porque te ríes –dice 17**

**Es que me acorde de un chiste – dice milk con una gota en la frente **

**Jóvenes dejen de hablar – dice el profesor**

**Todas las horas se hacían aburrida todos se dormían con la clase de CIENCIA NATURALES (no miento yo también me aburro en esa clase quien no) **

**Suena el timbre del recreo y todos salen a cafetería del colegio **

**Oye Goku vamos a comer un pastel si – dice bulma **

**Está bien – dice Goku dándole un beso en los labios **

**La pareja iban caminando y en un instante sus ropas estaban empapadas de jugo de naranja y de pizza**

**Que hiciste estúpida – dice bulma **

**Tu serás la estúpida porque no miras por donde caminas –dice milk**

**Oye a mi novia no la llames estúpida – dice goku**

**A este lo he visto en un lado**** – piensa milk**

**Oye contesta estúpida – dice goku riendo**

**Mira yo no soy ninguna estúpida como tu noviecita así que aléjate de mí que no estoy de humor – dice milk alejándose **

**De mí no te libras – dice bulma cogiéndola del brazo y propinándole una cachetada**

**Milk estas bien –dice sus amigos **

**Si estoy bien – dice milk sintiendo algo que le bajaba era sangre - ****esta estúpida me saco sangre estas más que muerta ****–piensa milk**

**Milk tienes sangre - dice 17**

**Milk no piensa más y se le abalanza encima a bulma dándole golpes y cachetadas al mismo tiempo **

**Suéltala –dice goku agarrándola de la cintura **

**En un dos por tres llega el director y viendo esto se lleva a milk a la dirección**

**Ya era la hora de salida todos los amigos de milk estaba afuera de la dirección esperando a la relajosa de milk**

**Hola como te fue –dice videl **

**Mal casi me expulsan y si lo hacían me mataba mi padre –dice milk**

**Y que dijiste –dice 18**

**Le dije que ella me golpeo y me saco sangre y por eso me perdono – dice milk**

**Pero bulma te la cobra –dice Krillin **

**Vamos a ver –dice milk **

**En un instante llega una limosina lujosa**

**Bueno dia princesa suba – dice el chofer Stiven **

**Milk te dijo princesa – dice gohan**

**Después le explico –dice milk**

**CONTINUARA…. **

**Bueno aquí está el 3 capitulo mañana voy a ver si subo 4 capítulos mas ok porque tengo que escribir otras historia espero que le gusten mis historia ya que soy muy fanática de dragón ball z bueno hasta mañana que me dijeron que apague la computadora **

**BESOS**


	4. ENEMIGO O AMIGO

**Hola aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo espero que le guste tengo poco tiempo porque tengo que estudiar bueno espero que lo lean y le agrade.**

**AMIGO O ENEMIGO**

**Después le explico –dice milk**

**Bueno está bien chao milk – dice bra **

**Esperen yo los llevo en la limosina – dice milk **

**No seremos molestia – dicen los muchachos**

**Como van a ser molestia si son mis amigos – dice milk**

**Señorita apure que la esperan en el castillo – dice el chofer Stiven**

**Bueno suban a la limosina chicos – dice milk abriendo la puerta**

**Está bien como insiste – dicen todos y se suben**

**Primero dejan en su casa a gohan seguido por videl, pan, bra, goten, Krillin, 18 y al último 17.**

**Milk llega al castillo y se baja de la limosina **

**Ya llegue – dice milk**

**Buenos días señorita milk – dice la criada**

**Buenos día sabes dónde está mi padre – dice milk cogiendo una manzana de la mesa**

**Está en la biblioteca – dice la criada**

**Gracias bueno me voy – dice milk**

**Milk camina y llega a la biblioteca **

**Hola padre como estas – dice milk entrando y dándole un beso en la mejilla **

**Bien mi corazón como te fue el primer día de clases – dice Ox Satán**

**Mal me pelee con una chica – dice milk tapándose los oídos esperando el gruñido de su padre**

**Recién entras y ya peleándote con niñas hay milk que hare con tigo – dice Ox satán **

**No me vas a castigar – dice milk**

**No porque hoy es la cena – dice Ox satán **

**Si la bendita cena – dice balbuceando milk**

**Que dijiste – dice Ox satán **

**Nada papi me voy a bañar – dice milk**

**En la cuidad STAR ORANGE**

**Hola Vegeta que haces vestido así – dice goku**

**Y no íbamos a la cena – dice vegeta el hermano mayor de goku**

**Que cena goku –dice bulma**

**Nada mañana vamos al cine si –dice goku dándole un beso a bulma en la mejilla.**

**Está bien pero mañana no te escapas adiós vegeta, adiós goku – dice bulma y se retira.**

**Bueno ya se fue tu novia vístete que nos vamos en media hora – dice vegeta alejándose**

**Goku se fue a cambiar se puso un terno negro salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la sala.**

**Nos vamos – dice bardock **

**Y para qué es la cena – dice goku**

**Te acuerdas que cuando eras pequeño íbamos a un castillo enorme hay vamos – dice bardock**

**No me acuerdo de nada de mi infancia – dice goku**

**Pobre hermano tu cabeza es tan hueca – dice vegeta riendo**

**Me dijiste estúpido – dice goku**

**Si y que pasa – dice vegeta **

**Ya dejen de pelear y vámonos – dice bardock **

**La familia sayayin se suben al auto y se dirijen al castillo de Ox satán**

**En el castillo todos se arreglaban especial mente milk**

**Hola señorita esta preciosa – dice la criada que ve a milk vestida con un vestido rojo arriba de las rodillas y zapatos de taco del mismo color **

**Gracias una pregunta sabes quienes van a venir – dice milk**

**No se señorita – dice la criada**

**Afuera suena el pito de un auto **

**Llegaron Stiven abre las puertas de la entrada – dice Ox satán **

**Si señor – dice Stiven**

**Las puertas se abren y el auto ingresa al castillo los 3 hombres salen y ingresan al castillo**

**Buenas noche buen amigo – dice bardock **

**Buenas noche a ustedes, ellos son tu hijos han crecido mucho desde la última vez que lo vi – dice Ox satán **

**Gracias señor – dice vegeta **

**Y el joven goku como estas has crecido – dice Ox satán**

** señor – dice goku acercándose a vegeta**

**Oye y este quien es – dice goku**

**Es el señor Ox satán que no te acuerdas – dice vegeta **

**No – dice goku**

**Mire hay viene mi hija – dice Ox satán **

**Es milk – dice bardock**

**Milk ese nombre lo he escuchado**** – piensa goku**

**Buenas noches a todo como están – dice milk**

**Tu qué haces aquí – dice goku sorprendido de ver a milk en frente de sus ojos**

**Lo mismo te iba a preguntar – dice milk cruzando los brazos**

**Hijo ella es la señorita milk – dice bardock**

**Milk! Tú eres a la que golpeo a mi novia – dice goku bravo**

**Tu novia comenzó – dice milk**

**CONTINUARA…**

**Espero que le guste creo que es muy corta es que estoy cansada por el colegio, los deberes y los caseres de la casa, le prometí que iba a subir 4 capítulos creo que solo podre subir 2 por lo cansada que estoy espero que me perdonen y comente lo que lean mi historia.**

**BESOS =) **


	5. ENEMIGO O AMIGO ( PARTE 2 )

**Hola como están hoy podre subir el capítulo 5 espero que le gusten y por favor comenten**

**AMIGO O ENEMIGO (PARTE 2)**

**Tu novia comenzó – dice milk **

**Si como no – dice goku **

**Porque pelean – dice bardock **

**Pregúntele a su hijo – dice milk mientra se retira del salón y se dirige a su cuarto **

**Lo siento no sé porque se comportó así – dice Ox satán **

**También es culpa de goku – dice bardock viendo a goku con la vena hinchada**

**Yo no hice nada – dice goku **

**Si claro no hiciste nada – dice vegeta**

**Mientras tanto en la habitación de milk**

**Porque estará en mi casa ese baka no entiendo, mejor me daré un baño – dice milk furiosa entrando al baño**

**Abajo en la sala **

**Le diré a milk que baje y pida una disculpa – dice Ox satan **

**No haga eso Goku! – grita bardock**

**Sí que pasa – dice goku **

**Anda y pídele una disculpa a la señorita milk – dice bardock con los brazos cruzados**

**Ella es que me debe una disculpa a mí y a mi novia – dice goku dándose la vuelta **

**Goku ¡! – dice bardock **

**Está bien ya voy – dice goku subiendo las escaleras **

**Goku te acompaño – dice vegeta **

**No gracias – dice goku**

**Donde será la habitación de esa loca – dice goku **

**Cual loca – dice una voz atrás de goku **

**Esa chica llamada milk o como se llame es q (esa voz es de ) –dice goku dándose la vuelta y siendo recibido con un gran regalito **

**Así que soy loca – dice milk **

**Eso no es justo estaba desprevenido maltratas a los hombre – dice goku sobándose la cara de la cachetada que le dio milk**

**Así no me la cara – dice milk con una sonrisa malévola **

**Ahhhh no entiendo – dice goku**

**Milk a escuchar eso se cae al estilo anime diciendo – baka es para que no molesten y no me vean cara de estúpida**

**Bueno no importa me dijeron que te de una disculpa , lo siento bueno ahora me largo chao estúpida – dice goku**

**Tú serás el estúpido maldito goku – dice milk**

**Goku baja al 1 piso**

**Ya le pedí disculpa no vamos – dice goku**

**Si no vamos, siento lo de la cena será otro día amigo – dice bardock **

**Si claro pueden irse – dice Ox satán **

**La familia saiyayin se retira del castillo de Ox satán**

**Milk ven acá – dice Ox satán **

**Milk baja lentamente diciendo – si papi que deseas**

**Porque te portaste así con el – dice Ox satán **

**Esq. – dice milk**

**Castigada por una semana ok – dice Ox satán **

**Pero es injusto padre – pero es interrumpida milk**

**Dos semana – dice Ox satán**

**Porque – dice milk**

**Tres semana y si responde será cuatro semanas – dice Ox satán **

**Milk se tapó la boca para no responde no quería cuatro semana de castigo ni con tres aguantaría se da la vuelta y se dirige a su recamara**

**Maldito goku eres un maldito de hoy en adelante serás mi enemigo ya lo dije no tendré compasión contigo goku vas a sufrir mucho – dice llorando por la rabia**

**EL DIA PASO Y AHORA EN EL COLEGIO STAR ORANGE**

**Milk llegaba al colegio pero fue tropezada por alguien**

**Pero que mie*** - dice milk**

**Lo siento mucho milk – dice 17**

**Has sido tu bueno también es culpa mia – dice milk parándose **

**Milk te lastimaste te esta saliendo sangre – dice 17 **

**No es nada – dice milk tratando de caminar pero de nuevo se cae**

**Espera yo te llevo al colegio , sube milk – dice 17 agachandose para que milk se suba a su espalda**

**No quiero – dice milk**

**No insista y sube – dice 17 **

**Esta bien – dice milk **

**17 lleva a milk en la espalda hasta el colegio**

**CONTINUARA**

**ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE LA HISTORIA PORFAVOR COMENTEN SI LE GUSTA PARA SEGUIR CONTINUANDO ESCRIBIENDO LA HISTORIA ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS .**

**BESOS 3 :***


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola espero que me perdonen por no subir es que estado recontra ocupada con lecciones y no me dejaban meterme a la computadora; subo este capítulo porque no están mis padres y puedo subirlo.**

**CAPITULO #6**

**LA OBRA DE TEATRO**

**En verdad milk lo siento no me fije en verdad no te duele – dice 17 triste**

**No en verdad no me duele mucho - dice milk **

**17 si querer le toco la herida y milk grito de dolor**

**Ahhyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy – dice milk con los ojos llenos de lágrimas**

**Que no dolía – dice 17 riendo**

**Ya ok si duele oye vamos al colegio rápido que llamismo suena el timbre – dice milk**

**Ok – dice 17**

**17 iba corriendo con milk en la espalda y como dijo milk el timbre sonó; 17 aumento la velocidad y lograron entrar al colegio**

**Uff lo logramos – dice milk **

**Los dos se dirigían al salón y entran al curso **

**Pero porque la señorita milk viene en la espalda del joven 17 – dice el profesor**

**Es que me dañe el tobillo y 17 me ayudo trajiendome en la espalda de el – dice milk bajándose de la espalda de 17**

**Joven 17 llévela a la enfermería – dice el profesor **

**Milk y 17 se dirigen a la enfermería mientra tanto en el curso**

**Bueno prosigamos con lo de la obra de teatro que obra escogemos – dice el profesor**

**Blanca nieves – dicen algunos alumnos**

**No cojamos romeo y Julieta – dicen casi todo el salón de clases**

**Ok vamos a hacer romeo y Julieta bueno escojamos a romeo solo 3 nombres – dice el profesor **

**Las chicas comienzan a gritar los siguientes nombres: goku, gohan y goten**

**Ok ellos tres serán voten – dice el profesor**

**Después de unos 30 minutos se decidieron y el profesor dijo al ganador: goku gano por 40 votos; gohan tuvo 16 votos y goten 10 votos significa que romeo es goku ahorra cojamos a Julieta en ese instante todos los estudiantes se quedaron callados porque ya sabían que iba a ser bulma porque todos los años era ella misma pero eso cambio **

**Chicas no dejemos que sea bulma Julieta ya se postulemos a alguien más que tal milk la nueva – dice 18**

**Está bien – dice pan**

**Yo postulo a milk profesor – dice videl **

**Ok nadie más a quien postular – dice el profesor **

**Después de 90 minutos eligieron quien gano**

**La ganadora es la señorita milk satán – dice el profesor**

**Como que ella no puede ser – dice bulma**

**Significa que tu novio no hará la escena del beso con tigo – dice videl **

**Yo no quiero besar a la estúpida – dice goku **

**Que pasa aquí – dice 17**

**No sabes milk va a ser Julieta para una obra y romeo va a ser goku – dice 18**

**Que es lo que dijiste – dijo milk llegando con un yeso en el pie **

**Continuara….**

**Espero que le guste la historia yo creo que es corta pero es lo que más pude hacer porfavor si le gusto dejen sus mensajes besos a todos los que leen mi historia **

**Sayonara **** 3 ;)**


	7. CHAPTER 7

**Hola aquí le dejo el 7 capítulo de la historia espero que le guste mucho como a mi **

**Capitulo #7**

**LA OBRA DE TEATRO 2 PARTE**

**Que es lo que dijiste – dice milk con un yeso en el pie**

**Hay vino la nueva Julieta – dicen todos los alumnos**

**¡Yo! ¿Cómo que yo soy Julieta? – dice milk**

**Vamos a hacer una obra de teatro tu serás Julieta y romeo será el joven goku – dice el profesor agarrándola de la mano a milk**

**Si milk tú serás Julieta yo te enliste – dice videl**

**¡Que tú que! profesor yo no quiero me pusieron sin mi permiso – dice milk furiosa**

**Lo siento señorita pero no puede salirse de la obra o se queda con cero – dice el profesor **

**Está bien – dice milk mostrándole a sus amigas una cara de mil demonios**

**Mejor nos alejamos – dice bra**

**Esperen ustedes me metieron y ustedes me tendrán que ayudar – dice milk caminando con su muleta así ellas**

**Hola milk – dice bulma detrás de ella**

**Que quieres – dice milk dándose la vuelta **

**Me robaste el papel tarada me las vas a pagar – dice bulma cogiéndola de la muñeca a milk**

**Bulma vamos ya suéltala no vale la pena pelear con ella yo creo que ni sabe actuar– dice goku acercándose**

**Es verdad lo que dice goku yo no sé actuar ahora que hago – piensa milk **

**Está bien amor vámonos no vale la pena pelear con esta tonta– dice bulma agarrándole el brazo a goku **

**Chicas es verdad lo que dijo goku yo no sé actuar – dice milk triste por las palabras que dijo goku**

**No te preocupes nosotros te ayudaremos – dicen los muchachos que acababan de llegar**

**Ustedes que saben de teatro – dice milk -_-**

**Mucho estamos hartos de que siempre bulma sea la protagonista – dice goten sonriendo **

**La campana sonó era la hora de educación física **

**Milk tomo tu uniforme para la clase de educación física – dice videl**

**Y esto se ponen ustedes – dice milk cogiendo el uniforme **

**Si es que tu recién llegaste no hemos tenido educación física por eso no sabías que el uniforme era así – dice pan cambiándose de ropa**

**Esperen chicas yo no puedo hacer ejercicios por el pie – dice milk agachando la cabeza **

**No te preocupes ponte por lo menos el uniforme – dicen pan y videl al mismo tiempo**

**Oigan chicas salgan rápido que la profesora la va a retar por no salir – dice bra con el uniforme que es un cachetero azul y una blusa roja con rayas blancas **

**Está bien ya salimos – dicen las muchachas al mismo tiempo **

**Todas salen a lado de milk ya que la esperan porque no puede andar muy bien con las muletas **

**Oye milk cuando te quitan el yeso – dice bra**

**No se después de 3 días creo pregúntale a 17 él fue que hablo con la enfermera **

**Está bien 17! Ven por favor – dice bra gritando **

**17 va corriendo a donde las chicas **

**Que pasa – dice 17**

**Cuando le quitan el yeso a milk – dice bra **

**Mañana si mañana le quitan es para que no se le descoloque – dice 17 **

**Lo siento alumnos me pidieron la clase prestada – dice la profesora de cultura física **

**Quien- preguntas los alumnos **

**El profesor de teatro dice que van a practicar desde hoy bueno me retiro – dice la maestra **

**CONTINUARA **

**Quería hacerla más largo a ver si terminaba todo en este capítulo sobre la obra de teatro pero creo q será partes voy a ver si el 8 capitulo lo hago más largo no he tenido mucho tiempo por eso deseo q me den mi laptop para poder escribir más tiempo espero que le guste este capítulo espero sus comentario. **

**BESOS:* **


End file.
